


Feiertagsblues

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Daniel ist gar nicht begeistert davon, Weihnachten alleine verbringen zu müssen.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 14





	Feiertagsblues

Daniel hätte bis vor kurzen noch behauptet, dass er ganz bestimmt niemals zu den Leuten gehören würde, die unter Feiertagsblues leiden würden. Denn was machte der durchschnittliche Archäologe, der für das SGC arbeitete, an Feiertagen? Genau: arbeiten wie sonst auch. Denn wie hatte General Hammond so schön gesagt? Die Goa’uld kannten keine Feiertage. 

Nun, ganz hatte der General nicht Recht, natürlich kannten die Goa’uld Feiertage, Daniel hatte etliche Hinweise dazu gefunden. Aber was der General gemeint hatte, war, dass sie keine irdischen Feiertage respektierten und da hatte er sicherlich Recht. Einer der verheerendsten Überfälle auf eine friedliche Forschungsstation auf PX5-334 hatte ausgerechnet an einem Ostermontag stattgefunden und die Entführung der Wissenschaftler auf Peohi war am Unabhängigkeitstag geschehen. 

Daniel war stets jemand gewesen, der sich an diesen Feiertagen freiwillig zum Dienst gemeldet hatte, denn so saß er zumindest nicht alleine zu Hause rum, während andere Leute feierten. Seine Kollegen dankten es ihm und ihm war damit auch geholfen. 

Doch dieses Jahr war alles anders. 

Dieses Jahr hatte es irgendwann im August, nach einem Barbecue in Jacks Garten, mit viel Alkohol – zu viel, um noch Heim zu fahren – eine gewaltige Änderung in seinem Leben und seinem Freizeitverhalten gegeben. 

Er hatte bei Jack übernachtet und am nächsten Morgen hatten sie erstaunt festgestellt, dass sie das im selben Bett getan hatten. Das hätte ein Riesendrama werden können, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass Jack genau wie er, schon seit einiger Zeit an ein gemeinsames Bett gedacht hatte. Und so nutzten sie die Gelegenheit. 

Was dazu führte, dass Daniel jetzt freie Wochenenden brauchte. Oder zumindest dieselben freien Tage wie Jack. Außerdem war er nicht länger derjenige, den man ganz spontan fragen konnte, noch einen Dienst zu übernehmen, denn er hatte jetzt andere Verpflichtungen. Die Verpflichtung, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit einem gewissen Colonel zu verbringen. Was er aber leider nicht als Grund anführen konnte, so dass seine Ausreden zur Ablehnung immer abenteuerlicher wurden. 

Bis Hammond ihm eines Tages klipp und klar sagte, dass er auch „nein“ sagen durfte, ohne einen Grund anzuführen. Und so hatte Daniel dazugelernt. Hatte gelernt, sich nicht (allzu) schlecht zu fühlen, wenn er Kollegen absagen musste. Wenn er eine Übersetzung nicht bis zum nächsten Tag fertig hatte, weil er nicht die ganze Nacht darüber verlieren wollte. Es war nicht ganz einfach gewesen, aber er hatte es geschafft. 

Und nun saß er an Weihnachten hier alleine in seiner mit ein paar Zweigen und einigen Kerzen geschmückten Wohnung, weil Jack nicht hatte „nein“ sagen können! Ausgerechnet an Weihnachten hatte er für einen Kollegen einspringen und auf die Ellsworth Air Force Base nach South Dacota fliegen müssen. Bis zum 27. Dezember! 

Dann war Weihnachten schon vorbei. Ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten, das so gar nicht gemeinsam war. Hätte er das vorher gewusst, hätte er besser wie immer gearbeitet. 

Daniel wusste, dass das kindisch war, aber er fühlte sich schlecht behandelt. Das ist „unfair“ hätte er am liebsten geschrieen. Aber Erwachsene ließen ihrem Unmut ja nicht mehr so lautstark Lauf und so seufzte Daniel nur tief auf und zappte lustlos durch die verschiedenen Kanäle am Fernseher. 

Er hatte zu nichts Lust. Selbst Lesen erschien ihm zu anstrengend. Und Kochen? Eine Fertigpizza tat es auch. Selbst wenn die dritte Pizza in zwei Tagen schon längst nicht mehr so gut schmeckte wie die erste. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht aufraffen, noch einmal das Haus zu verlassen und etwas zu holen, das dann auch noch Zubereitungszeit in der Küche verlangt hätte. 

Alles schien irgendwie übermäßig anstrengend. Ihm fehlte nicht nur der Antrieb, das Haus zu verlassen, ihm fehlte sogar der Antrieb sich zu überlegen, wie er aus der Situation wieder herauskam. 

Akuter Feiertagsblues hätte Janet ihm wahrscheinlich attestiert. Nur, dass er schon vor der Bescherung dem Feiertagsblues verfallen war und nicht erst danach, wie die meisten Leute. Und er wollte auch keineswegs wieder ins Hamsterrad zurück, damit er keine Zeit zum Grübeln hatte. Es gab nämlich nichts zum Grübeln. Er hatte sich nur sehr auf diese fünf freien Tage am Stück gefreut und war jetzt enttäuscht. 

„Gestalten Sie die Festtage daher mit Rücksicht auf die eigenen Wünsche“ hatte irgend so eine besonders schlaue Kolumne zum Thema ‚Vermeidung von Weihnachtsblues’ vorgeschlagen. Super hilfreich. Er kannte seine Wünsche ja nur zu genau. Er wollte Weihnachten mit Jack verbringen. So einfach und so unmöglich war das. 

Selbst nur vor dem Fernseher zu liegen langweilte Daniel und erfüllte ihn mit Unzufriedenheit. Eine Backshow, die Weihnachtsparade aus dem Disney Park und die Peanuts waren jetzt auch nicht gerade das, was man sich für einen Weihnachtsabend allein auf dem Sofa vorstellte. Wenigstens irgendein Sender hätte doch mal über die Bedeutung des Feierns von Geburtsfesten von Religionsgründern berichten können. Stattdessen versuchten sich einige Leute an super süßen, super kitschigen Weihnachtsbackwerken, die am besten von der Lebensmittelsicherheit beschlagnahmt würden. 

Daniel gähnte. Wenn er nicht bald aufstünde und ins Bett ginge, würde er noch vor dem Fernseher einschlafen. Keine gute Alternative. Er angelte nach der Fernbedienung und machte den Fernseher aus, ehe ihm von dem Zuckerkram noch schlecht wurde. Vielleicht sollte er morgen mal was anderes als Tiefkühlpizza essen, denn viel gesünder als Zimtsterne war die bestimmt auch nicht… 

Der nächste halbwegs klare Gedanke, den Daniel fasste, war, dass ihn etwas an der Wange kitzelte. Er versuchte es schlaftrunken wegzuwischen, aber was immer es war, war hartnäckig. Hoffentlich keine große Spinne. Er öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge. Oh. 

„Jack!“ Daniel versuchte, die Situation zu sortieren. „Hey, du bist schon da?“ 

„Wie du siehst.“ Jack lachte und ließ sich neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen. 

„Aber … ?“ Es war mit Sicherheit noch nicht der 27. Dezember. 

„Colonel Miller, mit der ich zusammengearbeitet habe, wollte so schnell wie möglich zu ihrer zweijährigen Tochter und so waren wir halt deutlich schneller fertig, als die Sesselpupser veranschlagt hatten.“ Jack grinste breit und schien sich riesig zu freuen, dass er die Bürokraten auf diese Art und Weise ausgetrickst hatte. 

Die Berührung an Daniels Wange war zurück und er stellte fest, dass das Jacks Zeigefinger war, der ihn ganz sanft streichelte. Dann nahm Jack die ganze Hand, legte sie in Daniels Nacken und zog ihn langsam aber bestimmt zu sicher heran. 

„Frohe Weihnachten“, wisperte er. Bevor Daniel antworten konnte, presste Jack seine Lippen fest auf Daniels und mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ er seine Zunge in Daniels Mund vordringen. Gott, fühlte sich das gut an! 

Die Zärtlichkeit wich fordernder Gier und Daniel gab sich dem nur zu gerne hin. Er schlang seine Arme um Jack und zog ihn ganz fest zu sich heran. Endlich. Seine Hände glitten unter Jacks Pulli und strichen über Jacks nackten Rücken und als Jack dasselbe bei ihm machte, musste Daniel in den Kuss hinein lachen. Denn Jacks Hände waren verdammt kalt. Aber das war egal. Jack war da und das war das einzige was wirklich zählte. 

Er hauchte Jack noch zwei, drei kleine Küsse auf die Lippen, weil er sich nicht sofort losreißen konnte. Doch er musste noch etwas loswerden und so stellte er eine Handbreit Abstand zwischen ihnen her. 

„Frohe Weihnachten.“ 

Er enthob Jack einer Antwort, indem er sich nach hinten auf das Sofa fallen ließ und Jack über sich zog. Sofort fanden sie sich in den nächsten Kuss und Daniel stöhnte wohlig auf.   
Ja, so hatte er sich Weihnachten vorgestellt. Genau so.

\---------ENDE--------

©Antares, Dezember 2020 


End file.
